1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a magnetic device with a three-dimensional wave structure which is applied to detect the variations of the magnetic fields of the magnetic substances by measuring the variations of the magnetoresistance of the three-dimensional wave structure. In addition, the magnetization configuration can be changed by an external magnetic field so as to capture the magnetic substances adsorbed to the magnetic pole region of the three-dimensional wave structure. The present device aims to detect, capture, separate, collect, position, and count the magnetically-tagged biomolecules and the application for the biomedical detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasing emphasis on the biotechnology and the growth market of the global biomedical industry depending on the diagnostic medicine and physiology, home physiological monitoring, action health care and implantable medical systems and so on, the productivity and needs of the biotechnology increases gradually. Focus of the technology-related biomedical science wants nothing more than tasks of the biomedical materials, such as detection, capture, analysis and so on. The development of the biomedical detection is the most important. However, most of the conventional biomedical detection systems are applied the optical detection method to detect the cells or the biomolecules tagged by fluorescent substance or quantum dots. The detected solutions for the optical detection method, however, must be transparent and non-turbid and have as few impurities as possible, such that the misjudgment possibility of equipment, which may result from that the light signal from the to-be-detected substance is blocked by the impurities, can be reduced. Furthermore, the commonly used quantum dots may be slightly toxic, and are not suitable for the medical testing of cells.
After the surface of the magnetic nano-particles is modified, the biological toxicity still exists but is within a tolerable range. Hence, the modified magnetic nano-particles are usually applied in the field of biomedical science to process magnetic tagging. Furthermore, the cells or the biomolecules which are magnetically-tagged may indirectly achieve the objective of detecting the cells or the biomolecules through measuring the magnetic field emitted by the magnetic nano-particles. Similarly, the purification and collection of the biomolecules can be implemented through manipulating an external magnetic field.
Currently, most of the sensors applied to detect the magnetic substances are the element with two dimensional flat surfaces, and the applied range is therefore limited. Although the conventional technique has disclosed that a plurality of flat surface elements are assembled to form a three-dimensional magnetic detector, manufacturing process and the determining process of the necessary detection elements are more complicated.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present invention has been mulling the aforementioned technical problems over, and then designs a magnetic device with a three-dimensional wave structure and an application for the biomedical detection which is applied to overcome the existing drawbacks so as to promote the industrial applicability.